


Morning Activities

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Clint wakes up to a surprise
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Kudos: 18





	Morning Activities

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this pairing so any tips would be awesome

**Kinktober Day 22 - Hair Pulling**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He can feel the warmth of Tony against him as his eyes flutter open, the sound of quiet moans and whimpers fill his ears. He glance down and catches a glimpse of Tony rutting his hip bone. 

He flushes lightly and turns his head to give Tony privacy, "I know you're awake Clint" he gasps out softly. Clint flush deepens and he smiles tenderly.

"Want help?" He asks his voice coming out slurred due to the lack of his hearing aids being in. He feels around the bedside table for his hearing aids, grabbing them gently and popping them in

"Please" Tony pants out, groaning when he feels Clint palm on his clothed cock. Clint shifts carefully, laying on his side so they're both more comfortable. He rubs the front of Tony's cock 

He leans and nibbles in Tony's neck, grinning when Tony's breath hitches quietly. He bites down on his neck, sucking and licking around the biting making Tony moan out loudly. 

Clint slides his hand inside Tony pyjama trousers and Tony involuntarily jerks his hips forward, his cock throbbing in Clints hand. He strokes his cock slowly, teasing him tenderly.

"My hair" Tony gasps out quietly, almost so quiet that Clints hearing aids almost doesn't pick it up, _almost,_ he uses his free hand and softly runs it through Tony's hair before going back and grabbing a handful and tugging roughly.

The pain mixed with pleasure almost sends Tony over the edge. It sends a shiver down his spine when Clint tugs again making buck his hips into hand. Clint stops stroking and Tony whines.

"I want you to finish off yourself" Clint whispers into Tony's ear and he groans out in pleasure. Clint tugs his hair motivating him to thrust into Clints hand.

Tony feels Clints hard cock against his leg and reaches down and cups his cock. He palms him slowly in time with his thrusting. Clint jerks against his palm and Tony thrusts up, their pace simultaneously syncing up.

Clint impulsively decides that he wants to switch it up and stops rutting against Tony's hand, he let's out a breath to stop himself from whining and lazily opens the bedside draw and pulls out the lube.

Tony shimmys off his pyjama trousers when he realizes what Clint wants to do. He waits for Clint to pull down his boxers his cock leaking pre-cum and aching. 

Clint hooks Tony leg on his shoulder for more comfort, he lubes up his cock and line its up against Tony's hole, he looks and Tony and waits for confirmation. Tony nods his head and Clint pushes in slowly. 

He set his pace slow and steady, enjoy the way the sun shines through the blinds, basking Tony in a soft and warm glow making him look absolutely godlike. Clint leans forward and kisses Tony sweetly. His uses free hand moving to caresses Tony tenderly, making his eyes flutter gently. 

"You're so beautiful" he says as Tony moans underneath him. He stretches his arm and yanks at Tony's hair and smiles when he sees Tony's cock twitch.

Tony gasps softly when Clint brushes over his prostate, the added pleasure of having Cling pull his hair makes him feel like he's floating. Tony take his cock into his hand and strokes in time with Clint lazy thrusts. 

Clint can tell Tony is close when he sees his eyes squeeze tight and he clenches down around Clints cock, he gives his hair a tug and grunts out "Come for me baby" 

Tony comes on command, spilling ropes of white come all over his hand and stomach. Clint gives a few sporadic thrust and comes inside Tony with a soft groan. They both pant gently, trying to regain their breaths and come down from their high. 

He pulls out and watches as his come follows suit, he looks up at Tony and smile. "Good Morning" he says with a chuckle as he climbs out of bed and stretches, "I could use some coffee" he mutters before walking to the dresser to get he and Tony a clean pair of boxers.

"Of course coffee is the first thing on your mind after morning sex" Tony say with a roll of his eyes, no real bite behind it. "While you're up, could you fetch me a cloth" 

"Of course" he says walking towards the ensuite.

"Thank you" Tony says while waiting patiently in bed.

Clint comes back with a damp cloth and helps Tony clean what is now cold and sticky cum, "Also, fetch?" Clint questions

Tony look at him before mentioning that Clint is currently cleaning cum off him and that he should up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this even though it is all over the place


End file.
